some good shett
by nopeite nopeite nope
Summary: so this guy gets chucked into remnant and is subjected to the antics that rwby gets up to. (this will be updated later. probably.) discontinued but being rewritten.
1. the shity intro

so yeah please read and review it does help even if it does sound a bit cringe.

" _thinking in head"_ talking out loud"

Time 12:28 location ark weapon

You know some times I think that I have the worst luck ever, so there I was just about to assault a heavily fortified imc weapons system that was in the heart of imc territory to stop it obliterating a planet "as a test", our mission was simple, go in get to the core detonate it and get out of there, but my ship had taken a hit in the battle, so as I was getting away with my titan and my gear we get knocked out of the sky towards the ark and just as that happened the jumpdrive kicked in and sent me out of there, and for some reason it felt like every thing had stoped and a'm stuck in some thing that can only be described as a void for God knows how long but like all things that ended and now I've got a great deal of light streaming in to my eyes now then time to get up.

Time unknown location unknown.

As I awake I find myself sprawled on the floor of the ship and considering my last memories where of being in the pilot's seat that most likely meant the ship had crashed, as I went about getting up I wonder where I am and if we lost or won because if we won the the core would be destroyed and we were all told that when that happened the planet would be destroyed so we must have lost because there I was alive. As I made my way to the storage bay i checked the ship's maps to see where I was but to my dismay I found that either the damn thing was broken or that the ship didn't have a map for where I was which would be impossible as the ship had a map for every frontier planet. When I get in the bay I activate one of the Specters (that I had named jeebs)and instructed it to grab supplies and some weapons from my personal armoury at the back of the ship.

As it did that I open one of the outer hull doors and as I walked out I was pleasantly surprised to see that I wasn't surrounded by drop ships and Spectators coming for me either to kill me or take me of to one of they're innumerable death camps. What I did see was about as surprising, the creature sitting in front of me thow, it was like a small Fox but it was onix black and it had a strange skull plate that looked like it was was made of bone but most surprising was the red eyes. As I started at the animal it walked over to me and started to try and play with me like a small dog would. Then was when I spotted some thing in the distance that looked like one of those mage towers that I had read in one of my fantasy novel's sometime, I head back in side on that that thought and notice that the Fox was following me.

"You really want some a attention don't you?" I say out loud as I bend down to play with it.

After that it did not leave my side at all and wouldn't leave me alone. now then on to the problems at hand I think. "Hey Jeebs go and run a diagnostic on Jenny will you."

"Very well sir" he said with the AI that I had installed speaking with a very British ascent.

As he made his way to do that I went to go explore and scout out that tower. I also went and got some food for the Fox as I had had a dog at one point but had left him at the main base as we all knew that this would most likely be a suicide mission and I didn't want to endanger my best friend, so as I left the Fox to eat its food I went over to the mapping system to try and fix it but after about 10 minutes of working I soon realised that it wasn't broke but it just didn't have a map. After that I decided to screw it and packed up and headed to that tower and see if they where friendly,

as I got my stuff I looked over and saw that my new friend haven't touched its food and I didn't think any thing about it just then.

I called jeebs over and told him that we were heading out and to be on alert as the imc where probably still looking for downed ships. I went over to Fox as I had decided to call him so as I started to go I thought that he would just leave as it was only an animal so I was surprised when he started to follow me through the woods to our destination.

Time 30 minutes from crashing

As we were walking through the the forest that was surrounding the crash site there was the occasional blip on my radar causing me to jump at every nose in the Forrest but apart from that there wasn't any thing of note until we reached the edge of the forest and found a cliff that looked to be about one hundred feat tall,

No problem I think as I pick up Fox and put him on my back to carry him then we start to climb the sheer rock face. We reach the top in about five minutes as we are getting over the edge of the cliff I see a ship of sorts coming to me from the direction of the tower at relatively slow speeds in comparison to the ship's in the millita as it pulls up a Door on the side opens and four people got out. The first was a boy that looked about 17 and had silver armor with a sword the next one to exit the craft was a girl with ginger hair and what looked to be a grenade launcher on her back after that a boy with what looked to be the sort of thing that the japanese people would wear back on my home planet after him was a girl with red hair and what looked to be some kind of spartin armor from the time of the greeks "or Spartan take your pick".

the one that got out first then walked over to us and from the way that the others where looking to him i had to assume that he was the leader.

"who are you" asked the boy

"you know i could ask you the same thing" i replied

"Alright my name is jaune" said jaune

"Can I ask you a question" he asked

"Ok" I answered

"Why do you have a Grimm on your shoulders" he asked

"What's a Grimm" I replied

"What do you mean what is a Grimm" asked the girl with red hair

"I mean I don't know what a Grimm is" I said in reply

"Wait who are you" the girl with ginger hair asked

"a pilot of the milita fleet" wondering why she didn't know that I was a part of the milita.

Me"Now who are you"

Well that's pyrrha said jaune pointing to the one with the armour, that's ren pointing to the one that had the Japanese looking outfit and that's nora pointing at the one with ginger hair.

Pyrrha "um...can we get get back to my question now how do you not know what a Grimm is...where are you from exactly and how did you come by a friendly Grimm"

Me "alright so where to start. Ok so...I was attacking a heavily fortified imc weapons system that was going to destroy our home planet, but we...well I don't know if we won or not as just hear me out here but my warp drive must have malfunctioned and sent me to where ever this is here and as to my friend here I just found him out side my ship when I awoke and got out so there you are."

Me "so now that that's over how about we go talk to your boss"

By the way they where looking at me it looked like they where equal parts sceptical and equal parts like they wanted to ask me more questions. But jaune just said ok and went over to the ship.

Location on the air ship

On the way to the tower I was told that it was actually called beacon academy a school to teach people to kill the Grimm but I was confused at this as they said that the Grimm killed people but that was what pyrrha had called Fox, so why wasn't he hurting me or them, just then the ship stopped and landed at beacon as I got off the ship I saw a man and a woman walking over to us quickly. The man had silver hair and had glasses that where much to small to be of any use to him he also carried a mug and a cane. The woman also had glasses but these looked actually functional she had a ridding crop and a tablet looking thing she wore a alternative black and purple cape. The man stepped forwards and introduced him self as professor ozpin and the woman as mrs goodwitch.

Ozpin "welcome to beacon"

Me "What is this place"

Ozpin "this is my school and from what I've heard you claim not to be of this planet now will you come to my office and I will explain every thing"

Me "alright lead the way"

A/n

So this is my first ever story as I am still in school so please don't expect more than 1 story and sorry about the grammar.


	2. the forth wall has shattred

hey how you doing.

David how the fuck did you get here.

Well you do give me fourth wall breaking powers so yeah.

ok, you know what this might work out.

how so?

David knows what I mean now*

why didn't you just tell me?

because then the reader's would know ok.

eh sound legit.

now on with the story.

oh yeah also. _David talking to author_

" _David thinking"_ (it has quote marks)

and the author (me) will be referred to as qade in the story.

edit just realised that qade sounds like wade from deadpool I will tell you now that that was unintended I have had qade as my alias for a year or two so yea.

"So since I got here I have crashed my ship, i found out that I teleported a cross the universe, found the only friendly Grimm that should have probably tried to kill me, I have also went to a place to teach kids to kill said Grimm, and I'm just staring to get into this world." Thoughts like this followed me all the way to ozpin's office, on the way there I was assaulted with glares and stares by the students that went to this school and I had a feeling that they where mostly because of my companions, of course they would stare I mean how often do you see a robot and a friendly grimm.

Once I got out of the elevator to his office as it was situated on the top floor of the tower I immediately went over to the window to see what was out there and what I saw wasn't really surprising as what I saw was a huge city. I then turned back to ozpin and he motioned for me to take a seat at his desk. As I sat Fox jumped up on the other seat next to me at this ozpin seemed to lean away from him as he did this and jeebs just stood to the side.

" so then oz what have you got for me" I casually asked as I sat down.

"well before we start I would like to hear your story first"

"alright then where do you want me to start the part I joined the milita or when I crashed here"

"at the very beginning"

" ok so I joined the milita at 15 and served for 3 years before I got here, oh yeah if you want I could give you this chip it has a decent amount of my missions on it.

they then proceed to play one or two of the mission logs that I had stored on it.

(insert epic battle description)

(will add a battle description in future.)

David _lazy._

 _qade" screw you"_

"so When I first joined I was just a rifle man the lowest rank (A/N I think as the wiki didn't have much on this stuff) but over time I rose to the rank of pilot, pilots being the best of the best, I was a pilot for 2 years and during those 2 years I managed to get my own ship, personal armoury and 6 Spectors Pointing to jeebs.

"well your rank was pilot yes" after getting a nod from me he asked "so may I ask what you where a pilot of?"

"I was a pilot of an ion class titan." although I did miss out the fact that I also had one of every type of titan gun and ordinance available. _thanks_

"and what is an titan"

"it is and highly advanced humanoid mech that was designed for war"

"well do you have your titan with you?"

" of course it's on my ship that's in the Forrest"

"well we could get your ship back for you if you would like but you would have to teach us about what you know and about your war in more detail?"

Me "thank you now then what is the lifting capacity of those ships of yours, also I will not give you any blue prints for the weapons as that would be bad and it would go against my moral code."

oz "very well now Mrs (is that the right one?) goodwitch what was the lifting capacity of the bullheads" He looks over at goodwitch and she replies with "well last I checked it was about 50 tonnes"

me "good ill need two"

Ozpin "Very well but before you go I have to ask but we can't just let You stay here for free so I have an offer for you. Will you join my school."

Me "maybe but what would I do here"

Ozpin "well you would learn about this world and how to protect its people from the forces of Grimm, current company excluded of course but i do wonder why he decided to follow you."

I look over to Fox and said to him "hey to bad that you can't talk to us" it was at this jeebs spoke up "sir I believe that I might be able to translate some of his speech, all i would have to do is have some time to listen to Fox and then after a while I might be able to have a proper translation for him."

"well ok then but back to my original question will you join us and considering that you just spent three years in an war I think that you have already passed the entrance exam."

"ok but I will need somewhere to put my ship and some kind of income and I have to insist but no uniform and I won't need to take my helmet off."

"very well then you can use the vehicle hanger at the back of the school and you will be give 100 lien every week.

"also can I get a world map for my ship if that wouldn't be to much"

"no that would be fine"

"so when do I start school"

"well since its Sunday you start tomorrow and will be put on team jnpr for now. you can go get your ship just now if you want, for we have two bulkheads ready for you.

"well alright then come on Fox, jeebs let's go get our ship."

Time 14:48 location back at beacon

Well it took long enough but when we got back my ship barely fit in the hanger.

As I look over to the main building i see Ozpin walking over to me with two things in hand one was an iPhone looking thing and the other was a sort of patch.

"hello I forgot to give you this earlier but here's your scroll and this is the beacon emblem. The scroll is for connecting to the net and for calling friends and you can also call in a weapons locker that has all of your stuff in it and the patch is because you wouldn't wear the uniform".

"thanks for this and just so I know where is my dorm" Ozpin just pointed over to an building over on the west of the tower"well thank you now I think that I will just head over there and check it out"

"just so you know You swipe your scroll in front of the door to get in". I just nod at this and head over to my room with my friends at my heal. As I walk over I stop by the food hall and get some cookies and something that was like soda

" _but you call it coke don't you qade as you are British and are just pandering to the Americans."_ from home before I start I remove a plate from my helmet that I had installed so I could eat with out taking my helmet off, as I was eating I kept getting strange glances from the students and then I remember why, at home it was normal to eat with your Spector but no doubt these kids had never seen a Spector before, and then there was Fox who was a creature that was supposed to be killing them but instead it was just sitting there looking happy.

I glance over at Fox and think that he must be starving but as I look over and ask him if he wants some food but he just shook his head.

As I look at Fox surprised that he replied to me I then asked if he could understand me and to that he just nodded. Well i was not expecting that.

"so then some questions do you eat?"

shakes his head no*

"well I would ask you how you don't starve but that's not an yes no question um so are the people behind us looking at me strangely because I'm not talking to any one?"

nods his head yes*

"sir I think that we should go and meet out team now, they probably don't know that you have joined them yet" jeebs informed me.

"I hate it when your right you know that right. But when we get there I am telling them every thing even about Fox's yes no question ability, now I want you to hold me to that."

Location team jnpr's room.

As I stood out side the door I mentally prepare my self to see them as talking to more than two people at a time as that was my fatal weakens, that's why I wasn't ever offered an promotion as I couldn't give an speech. As I was doing this the door opens as I see jaune looking as though he was just about to leave.

"uh..hi"

"um.. hi just so you know Ozpin said I was to join your team for now and that I was to be enrolling at the school so I'd have to share a dorm and class time table with you guys and that we start tomorrow apparently."

"well come on in we've been discussing you ever since we left you with Ozpin" said Ren with a very calm voice compared to what one would expect from a guy who just met a space man.

"SO THEN WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DO YOU COME FROM."Nora yelled cheerfully. At hearing her yell at us Fox just covers his ears and me and jeebs nearly jumped out of our skin and chassis.

"NORA"ren yelled back at her.

At that Pyrrha had decided to take her eyes of of Fox and jeebs and look at me.

"so how did you get a Grimm as a companion?"the Spartan questioned.

At this I decided to tell them almost every thing just remove all questions that could be asked because I really don't like questions so I told them stuff about when I was in the militia and about Fox's yes no question ability. when I was nearing the end of my story Pyrrha actually looked sick for a moment.

"uh...Pyrrha are you ok you look a bit green" I asked in concern.

"uh..yea its just I know you come from a war but its just a bit weird to hear someone talk so causally about killing people"

"well they worked for people who ordered attacks on innocent people and wipe billions of people out every where they go and not to mention my last mission, that weapon would have destroyed a planet that had over 10 billion people on it. It was at that moment that I decided that I should probably change the subject for Pyrrha's sake for more than any other reason."

Me "so I bet you are all wondering why Fox isn't attacking you" at that they just nodded" so I had just Opened the hatch on my ship and had just walked out surprised to be still alive and then I looked down and there he was pointing to Fox who had fallen asleep on jaunes bed I don't know why he doesn't attack me concerning what he is and all so I told them what I did know like how he could understand me and how jeebs planed to try and translate Fox's language "but what I'm saying is that I don't really know why he doesn't attack us."

"I think that I heard some where that Grimm get smarter as they get older." said Nora getting a incredulous look from her team mates.

"Well that answers that question then" i say happily "but I wonder what age he is then to be able to not only understand us but to be down right sentient."

After I had finished my story and all questions had been asked and answered I heard a knock at the door and so I went over and found that it was the guys that where delivering my bed I told them where to put it and when they had Finished I realised how late it was and decided to go to bed and petty soon the rest followed my example and we moved Fox to my bed and then I told jeebs to power down against the wall.

So then day 1 down on remnant the rest of my life to go cause I was not going to go home it was with these thoughts that I fell a sleep on this new planet.

A/n

This was done in 3 hours and was then edited afterwards so sorry if not as good. After the edit. Well then some slight back story and a small revelation and cookies but yea I don't think he will be fixing his ship all to soon.

not unless you help me.

no I won't help you as that would make for a bad story.


	3. to vale, also DECAPITATION

don't you think you threw the forth wall stuff on them a bit suddenly considering that in the original edit I didn't get this power until next chapter?

no David I didn't yet again screw you.

 **Time 6:00 location team jnpr's room**

As I started to wake I noticed something different about were I lay in stead of the standard issue bunks in the ship I was in a proper bed, for a moment I was very alarmed but then I remembered where I was and what had happens over the past day. As I am laying in bed I hear an alarm go of and then the others in my room start to get up.

As I sit up I power jeebs up and remind him that he has to figure out Fox's language and at me staying his name Fox woke up then when to bed again.

Jaune" um..what do you mean translate his language?"

Me"well jeebs has a system built-in that let's him translate different languages."

Ren"so if he dose this will we be able to understand all Grimm?"

Jeebs" well I will assume that all Grimm work with one singular speech pattern."

Ren "so that's a yes then."

As they where getting ready I went in to the bathroom and had an shower that felt more than heavenly for it had been at least an year since I had an evenly mildly warm one. when I got out I went to pull my clothes on and remembered about the badge that I had yet to sow on to my uniform so as I was doing that I heard an knock at the door and jaune shouting that we had class in an hour. Heaving a large sigh I went over to the door and left the bathroom. As I was leaving I spotted nora's grenade launcher lying next to her bed so I whent over and picked it up and it was then that Pyrrha looked shocked as she looked at me.

Me "what is it some thing wrong?."

Pyrrha "no its just that literally weights over 500 pounds."

Me "oooh I was wondering why it felt a bit heavier but may I ask miss Nora why does it weigh over 500 pounds."

Nora "well that's because" she says whilst taking it back "if you press this button...well... just press it"

Me "ok is say as I press it" in an instant I'm holding an hammer as big as me "OOOOOOOOO MY GOD THAT IS AMAZING WHERE DO I GET ONE."

Jaune "well we all made our own weapon our self be cause that is what you have to do to get one."

Me "ok I'll think that over."

"Alright then" jaune says "how about we go and get some breakfast also how did you manage to lift that?"

me "well I have a very powerful exo skeleton."

 **Time 6:30 location the lunch hall**

As we went to the lunch hall I told Fox and jeebs to come along with us at least until we had Finished our food. So yet again as we were walking through the halls of the school I cept getting strange glances yet not as many as last time probably because of my company. When we got to the lunch hall and got our stuff, I had noticed that there was more on that last time but all I got was the same that was cookies and not soda but something that was called milk, I went over to my new friends that included 4 new ones that had very different colour schemes that ranged from red to white, and sat down with Fox jumping up beside me and jeebs just standing there. As soon as Fox jumped up there was four different weapons pointed at him as a sreak from some one as soon they got there weapons out fox was instantly under the table cowering as they step back I yell at them." What the hell are you doing."

" why is there an Grimm under the table" yelled the one in white.

Me "WELL IF DON'T SHOOT HIM THEN I CAN EXPLAIN OK"

The one in red "well please do tell us. awww its so cute"

"Well first tell me your names please because if you don't I'll just call you team rainbow"! I yell at the four of them.

Well I'm ruby says well ruby and that's yang she said while pointing to the one in yellow who had the longest and most frilly hair I had ever seen and that's weiss she said pointing to the one with just as long hair but her out fit was completely white and this is Blake she says whilst pointing to the last member of there team that had an strange katana that looked like a glock at the same time she had an bow and a tails suit looking out fit.

Me "well thank you now would you like to know why you shouldn't kill him?"

Ruby "yeess please" as she is swooning over Fox he then poked his head up from under the table and looks to ruby then he goes back under the table and reappears next to her as she is happily playing with him i then explain every thing that I know about Fox and jeebs just to get those questions out of the way.

Weiss "ok so you have an atlas grade robot and a pet Grimm and we are just supposed to believe one that you didn't steal that robot and two that that's not just an Fox in black paint with an Grimm mask on!"

Me "well then princess one who the hell are atlas and two no Fox is an Grimm and three I have been in an war for over five years so I don't need to deal with this from you or your comrades."

Blake "but I thought that remnant was at piece?"

Me "well remnant may have been at piece but earth and the frontier planets have been at war for round about an decade or so, so yes before you ask I was at war for five years."

Weiss "and you think that we are just supposed to believe you on that, that must be a lie space travel isn't possible yet."

Me "well then you are in for an big surprise later just come down to the vehicle hanger later and then your minds might be changed ok."

After our argument no one except ruby seemed interested in talking to me but after I told her that Fox understood her perfectly and could ask yes no questions she left me alone and just talked to fox.

At about 6:50 we then all started getting ready to go to class as the others are talking about things that I have no idea about I asked jaune what the time table was.

"Well first we have an lecture with professor port that lasts until lunch and after that we have history with professor Oobleck after that."

After I heard that I told jeebs to take Fox back to the room, much to rubys dismay Fox left and it seemed to me that ruby had practically fallen in love with the little critter.

 **Time 7:10 location ports classroom**

Welcome students to Grimm study's to day we will be learning about deathstalkers it was when he said this I perked up and listened intently to him talk about the fearsome creatures that where the bane of humanity but after a while he just started to ramble on about some thing in his past and it was at this I decided to just start recording and go over it later after a little while a fell asleep due to not sleeping on the build up to the assault on the ark, it was after about an hour of this that I was jolted awake by jaune who was sitting next to me as I looked over at him he nodded at the teacher and when I looked over at him he was looking very annoyed at me.

"Well then young man now what do you think you are doing just now?"

"Well I had set my helmet to record so I could go over this later as I was bored." I said annoyed because I had just been woken up.

"Well then I have just the thing to make you less bored and test you at the same time now then will you please step to the front of the class."

As I walk down and get to the front he drags a large cage just barely into the light, just enough to see the cage but not what was in it, as he done that I saw two red eyes open and a low growling start, it was just then he finished an speech that I had been tuning out, it was at that moment that he cut the lock on the cage and the door burst open and the creature walked out for a moment I was stuck in place as the thing was an werewolf or at least some thing that looked like one, it was at that moment that It chose to charge as it ran at me as I used my jump kit to get on its back and as it tried to throw me off like a rowdy titan, I hung on for dear life and i pulled out my hunting knife and cut the tendons on its back that controlled its arms, It was little bit hard due to it trying turn me into swiss cheese after I had done that I got on to its neck and stated cutting at the bit just in front of my feet as to not fall onto the floor when I was done, and in five seconds flat I had its head in my hands as I looked at its dead body I saw it start to evaporate.

Port "well that was certainly very gory but you passed the test so you may go back to your seat"

When I got back to my seat everyone in the imitate area looked terrified at first i didn't know why but then I realised why it was and it was cause of me, I guess that seeing someone cut off anythings head in such a way would be scary.

Me "uhh...hey what was that thing I just killed"

Still looking terrified "t-that was an Beowulf"

Me "and what is an Beowulf may I ask."

Jaune "well it is one of the most common types of Grimm there are."

Me "well then thank you for that jaune."

It was maybe 2 more hours of more storys with scatterings of actual useful information in them later and it was finally lunch time. I checked in with my team to see how long lunch was and found out that it was two hours long it was then that I had to laugh for on the carrier we only ever had thirty minutes to eat. During lunch I was approached by Weiss who looked a little sick and a bit angry.

Me "hey Weiss how's it going"

Her "did you have to cut its head off"

Me "well it was the easiest way to kill it"

Her "well it made a lot of use feel like throwing up and please do pay attention in class more you are a new student here."

Me "well sorry about making you feel sick also don't worry I have it all recorded for later and since you seem like a very knowledgeable person can you explain some things to me."

She looks slightly flustered at my question but just nodded her head.

Me "ok can you please explain what a grimm is, and what an aura and semblance are."

She looks like she thinks I'm joking but when she didn't hear me laughing she looked confused.

Her "what I dont know if your joking or not due to the mask" Weiss I'm not joking at this she looked at me like I had fallen from the sky (which I had) "you must be joking how do you not know what they are, to get in here you must have went to one of the training academy's and in there you must have learned about them." She asks looking at me like in stupid.

Me "well at breakfast I did explained that I was from an war torn part of space didn't I. So tell me what I want to know and ill show you my ship that I crashed ( _even although it sort of just teleported into existence) and then you will belive me if you still dont._ "

Her "still looking at me weirdly. well the Grimm are the embodiment of evil that are hell bent on destroying all life and aura is a projection of your soul that will take a hit for you so you won't have to but its not unlimited it will be depleted and a semblance is an power that you have once you have your aura".

Me "so how do you get an aura."

her" no first you show me your ship we still have over an hour of lunch left."

me "ok very well lets go."

On the way to the ship I remembered what I had said at breakfast time about showing up to get an tour of it but luckily for me only ruby had shown up.

Ruby" well there you are I was wondering if you were going to show up I've been trying to get in since lunch stared but the doors locked."

Me "well I sorta forgot about my promise to show you around but you know why didn't you just come and find me."

Weiss "well when are you going to tell us that its all just an joke."

Me "well if you step in side" I say as I unlock the main hanger door and open it so they could see the ship" you will find the joke to be very funny."

As I look back at the two girls I see ruby looking like she was on lsd she was so happy and Weiss looked like she was about to feint. "Well do you like my joke Weiss?"

Weiss "what how is this possible."

me "you know weiss i dont know how this all works or how its posible but i know it works and its good enough for me and dont think about trying to figure it out asyou might just break some thing. also i dont want any one on this planet to know how to do this unless they figure it out by themselves.

As I walk over to the ship and enter I check that my weapons are safely tucked behind the curtain that hides the armoury because if you where looking at it it could become quiet the eye sore so I had it under an tarp next I went over and powered on my titan so that the reactors had time to start up as I wanted to show my new friends Jenny after I had done that I went out and brought them in.

Ruby "wooow. Uuuuu is that an giant robot. And are those more jeebs over there."

Weiss "ok well I am certainly impressed I sincerely apologise for ever doubting you."

Me "well I hope that you don't mind meeting one more person."

Just as I say that Jenny comes online and stands up. At seeing this ruby pretty much faints and is only just stoped for hitting her head on the floor by Weiss who had to catch her. After an couple of seconds she came back around and soon after opening her eyes she just disappeared. Shocked I look around frantically and see her on top of jenny.

Me "ruby how the hell did you do that."

Weiss "its her semblance you know the thing I told you about earlier."

Me "oooooo so is that what everyone can do or is it different for everyone."

Weiss "it's different for everyone like yangs let's her do twice the damage she takes when she's hit and ruby's is super speed but one side affect is that when she does it rose petals appear everywhere.

Me "ok so then Jenny are you ready for anything or do you need repairs."

Jenny "yes and no my core is running at peak efficiency but the cockpit is stuck and the shields broken and my cloak isn't working."

Me "well God gee dam it looks you will need take over an Spector to start repairs all right."

Jenny "affirmative sir."

When I look over it looked like ruby had found the armoury and was trying to grab every gun I I walked over to Weiss I asked her what her deal was with my guns.

Her "well for some reason ruby likes weapons like most people like family."

Ruby "well weapons are more interesting than people also can I keep this one?" She said as she pointed at my kaber. "Yes yes you can."

Ruby "o my gosh you are the greatest ever. She said that part whilst actually knocking me of my feet with a hug.

Me "well well then we should probably go its 12:55 now and we have class ok."

 **Time 1:00 location professor Ooblecks classroom**

As I was sitting there in the class wondering where the teacher was and what he would be like when a tornado came in to the class well that's what it felt like but it turns out that it was just an overtly hyper professor the speed at witch he talked at was amazing, but luckily It was easy to follow as some for my friends in the militia talked that fast as well, most of the stuff he talked about was the kingdom of vale and how the natural defences of the city where most likely the only reason other than the hunters and huntresses the city was still standing other wise it would most likely have been destroyed when it was built. He droned on and on for about another hour before it was time to go back to out dorms as it was the end of the day.

 **Time 4:00 location team jnpr's room**

When I got back it wasn't for any thing other than to check on Fox and jeebs. As I got back in to the room I saw the rest of my team was already there as I had stayed to ask an question about vale but when I got to my dorm I saw them all starring at jeebs and asking questions no doubt about Fox who was passed out on nora's bed.

Jeebs "well so far I haven't gotten that much but maybe in an week I might have gotten enough for a proper conversation but until then you will have to ask yes no questions ok."

Me "that's very good" as I said that I caused everyone except jeebs to jump for none of them had known that I had come in.

Jaune "next time please knock when you come in please."

Me "ok then but what do you do for fun because even though its my first day I'm already board with this."

ren "well there was a new movie out in the cinema that we could go and see." At that everyone just nodded and just agreed to the idea.

So soon we where on our way to the bulkheads to go out to vale and as it would be my first time in vale they promised that they would show me everything of value, as we where getting on to the ship we heard ruby yelling for the pilot to stop taking off and let them on lucky for them the pilot heard them and weighted for them to embark before heading off.

Me "so then you want to come with us to the movies and then go wander around."

Ruby "actually that's what we where going to do so why not go together also thank you for the sniper and can I have more ammo because I kina forgot to grab any.

Me "very well and your welcome, now then of to vale." I said as the ship landed.

 _A/n so ok then please review or I won't update like seriously I wont. also go check out stack96 because he is the one who inspired me to do this now. peace out._


	4. the shity spaceships

**So I thought that the sean that ruby talked with the binder was most likely to fit if I put it after like a week or two of school had happened because that's how I could fitting it in and because that would make them talking about "starting the semester" off still plausible whilst proceeding with Canon.**

 **Also I'm Scottish so I don't know what a semester is so could some one please tell me.**

 **Time 7:00 Location the cinema**

After the movie finished we all headed back out side to do "window shopping" as they called it and after a while of walking we found an armour and clothes shop and headed inside. When we entered I heard an jingle of an bell and a slightly pudgy man stepped forwards out of a back room. Hey how you doing my names Edward so if you need anything just call ill be in the back just working on some orders. As the others started looking at different outfits I went over to Edward to see if he could do something for me.

"Hey Edward do you think you could do something for me."

"Yea what do you need."

"Well I was thinking of doing some form of mechanized armour with some "enhancements" for me or would that be to hard to ask?"

"No I've done some thing like that in the past but what kind of enhancements are we talking about here."

"Well I was thinking about having a folded titanium sheat as a base and carbon nano fiber cloth so all the joints would be protected but would still be flexible. Also could you keep this on the down low for me."

(just think of master chiefs armor crossed with the x-01 from fallout but really skiny)

"Ok but that might take some thing like two weeks or more and it would more than nearly anyone could afford."

"Ok well would you like two robots that are better than atlas and have a very British ascent and personality."

"Well if you have something like that bring them down as soon as possible and then I will start work ok but I won't start till I have payment alright."

"Very well get the materials and ill bring them down tomorrow."

After we had come to an agreement on every thing that had to be worked out we went out to the front of the shop and saw that the others that had followed us into the store had some clothes and such and where waiting to pay.

Yang "hey what took so long we have places to be and stuff to buy."

Edward "sorry we where just getting some stuff ready for mister...uuuu I don't think that I caught your name."

Me "wow I just realised that I haven't told you my name yet...just...wow. and I hope that the wrighter wont give me an stupid name like John. Well my names David. Wow really that names even worse than John."

Ruby "uuu...you ok there."

Me "hmm yes I'm fine why...you no what nevermind, pay and meet me outside."

As I left I was given a lot of sceptical looks most likely about my mental health. When I got outside I met with jaune and Pyrrha who had stayed out side besides as they put it jaune had no money to get new stuff and Pyrrha didn't need anything.

Me "so we going home and getting dinner or are we doing some thing else now."

Pyrrha "well I was thinking about just going and getting some food then going to bed after."

Me "well I was thinking about fixing Jenny tonight."

Jaune "who is Jenny."

Me "all in good time my friend all in good time."

At that the others come out the store and after a conversation about what to do as it was already eight thirty and was dark ren and Nora agreed to come back with us and team Rwby decided to get dinner at a restaurant with jaune and pyrrha, and at that it was settled." Nothing much happened on the way back except for some mild turbulence on the airship back to beacon.

When we got back to the room none of us could really stand as we where all very tired so when jeebs started to try and start a conversation but I couldn't really be bothered listening so I told him to power down and wake me up in the morning about it.

 **TIME 7:00 location team jnpr's room**

I woke to Fox laying on my chest and then I noticed that the alarm had another few minutes to go until we had to get up so as I got up I decided to go and get breakfast before heading off to class. After getting to the lunch hall and sitting for about five minutes the rest of team jnpr and team Rwby, except ruby, came and joined me.

Me "well where's ruby then"

Weiss "she said just to head ahead cause she was getting some thing"

It was about five seconds later that said person came in to the hall with a folder that looked at least a foot thick and dropped it on the table with an audible thud.

Ruby "friends, family ,Weiss "hey" four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream."

Yang "this aught to be good." She said as she caught a few more grapes that where being sent her way by Nora."

Ruby "a dream that the four of us could come together as a team and have the most fun any one has had ever.

Weiss "did you steal my binder."

Ruby "I am not a cruk."

Blake "what are you talking about."

Ruby "I'm taking about kicking this semester off with a bang."

Yang "I always kick my semester off with a yang." It this she resigned several grownes and a Apple thrown at her by Nora witch she promptly through back at her.

Ruby "look guys between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great but classes have started and we haven't done much as friends and thats why I have taken the time to schedule a series of events for today."

Weiss "I don't know wether or not to be proud or scared at what you have in store."

Blake "I don't know I think I might sit this one out.

Weiss "sit out or not I think how ever we spend this day we should spend it as a team and with our friends I for one think tha-" the reason that she was cut off was by a cream pie (hehe Weiss got cream pied) hitting her in the face, and when she had wiped away the cream it looked like she had been been possessed by the apocalypse, it was at that moment that I decided that I should probably run because as Nora put it so perfectly there was legs to break.

 **Time 09:30 location class**

And with that it was about half way through class that both teams walked through the door and found me asleep yet nobody noticed until after the lesson as I still had my helmet on and nobody noticed. When I was woken it wasn't by my team but by jeebs.

"Sir you didn't come back to the room like you said you would so I came to find you as I have found out some info on Fox as I have some of his language unlocked."

"Well one why did the wrighter make me fall asleep and two why didn't you tell me this this morning."

"Well I can only answer your second question and it is because you left before I could tell you."

"Alright now what is it well it turns out that it is over four thousand years old and that is the reason for not attacking us or the school and that its name is actually drie but agreed that Fox was a better name but apart from that I could find a way for you to understand him as its pretty easy to learn or I could make a form of ear piece that would Translate Fox."

"Very well go get Fox and let's find out what on for lunch..uuu...what time is it?"

"Well it's twelve o'clock at the moment."

"Well never. just go get another one of the spectors online and start with five ear pieces for us. you know what make some for team rwby as well and after that bring Fox to the lunch hall.

"very well sir I will get on it."

 **time 10:10 location lunch hall**

as I enter the lunch hall I get swamped by ruby who looks really excited for something.

Ruby "hey there I was looking for you cause I was wondering if I could go and see your armoury again as I didn't see everything."

me "uh sure just let me get lunch and then we can go."

Ruby "yheey."

after we had gotten lunch and where on our way to the hanger we where outside and where walking we heard the sound of jet engines like really loud jet engines.

looking around in confusion* me "hey ruby do you know where those engine noises are coming from.

it was at that moment that we walked out from behind the main tower of beacon and saw the source of the noise and what a sight it was, it was three atlisian battle cruisers and a large swarm of smaller transport and gunships.

me "well then those are some big ships but in comparison to the ones I've been on there pretty small."

Ruby "what do you mean small those are huge."

me "well ruby when you need to travel between planets and wage war on said planets you need a big ship and those ships aren't for going to different planets so what do you think would be bigger the space ship or the inner-atmosphere battle ship, hay qade can you just God power her and show her a picture of the ship I was stationed on."

qade *still in David's head cause in real life he's a voice in my head and in the story I'm a voice in his head* **_dude why are you talking out loud to me I'm supposed to be a non-entity that no one knows about also this isn't what I mean when I was talking about "helping you" ok also ruby's looking at you weirdly."_**

Ruby " hey David you ok your talking to no one."

it was at that moment that a gold plated framed picture of the ninth millita fleet appeared in her hands.

qade *talking to ruby like ghost would so she doesn't think David's crazy* "hey ruby I'm the voice in David's head and to you I would technically be a God also if you don't believe me then explain why there are two of your sister's motorbike behind you"

Ruby "uhhhhhhhhh David where is that voice coming from and how did they get two bumblebees."

me "urgh ruby did qade no just explain this he is a voice in my head with God powers. Also don't worry about the motorcycles there gone now. now please do you want to still see my armoury and will you please not tell anyone as this would be hard to explain and honestly you aren't even supposed to know that and qades like really mad with me right now so don't tell ANYONE. so let's get to the armoury will we."

and with that we set of for the ship with ruby severely questioning what just happened and me wondering who those ship belonged to.

And with that its a wrap also I wasn't kidding when I said I had David in my head and talked with him I find it easier to Wright if I'm talking to someone and since I don't want to actually talk to people I decided to talk to the most reasonable person to understand the story. The main character. So yes I am on a legit decent in to madness so try to bear with me also I need receives people like two people have revived and the first review was bullshit and the second one was only slightly helpful (no offence) but please tell me what I did good and what I did bad and Connor (my friend Who reads this) don't review just tell me at school.

(edit) eh I take back what I said about the first comment.


	5. update

hello In light of recent revelations me and qade have released how shit this story is I mean just look at titan of beacon or angels and demon and its sequel the fury of heaven and hell.

so what David is trying and failing to say it this story is going down and is going to be rewritten we'll leave this here just as a monument to our shitiness.

And with that one thing we promise with the rewrite is a actual chapter of back story more description and battles also more Fox. never forget Fox I mean he's here right now starring at me menacingly but it actually just looks cute, wait Fox what are you doing n-no stop wait please noooooo.

ah well it looks like David just angered Fox so don't do that now Fox spit him out or your not in the story.

Fox spits him out.

ok now singing of

qade.


	6. question

should i just delete this?


End file.
